lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Dustin Thome
Dustin Thome 'is a minor character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Dustin is a black German shepherd (#92) with a brown muzzle paws and eyes. History Season 1 Dustin Thome first appears in episode 3, Hugs & Disses, as a background character who sits with the football players and Barbie Dolls in algebra and at lunch. He is then seen with his friends and by the lockers while Sage Bond talks to a new girl named Savannah Reed. Dustin then hears from Brooke Hayes that Savannah has a contagious rash and has a goal to kiss all of the boys on the football team and witnesses as the two of them have a fight and Savannah runs off crying as everyone, including Dustin, stare in silence. Brooke then screams at everyone to move along and they all run away. Soon Dustin is seen with his friend, telling him not to get to close to Savannah or he might catch her "rash". However, it is possible that he did not believe the rumors. Dustin is seen again at the football players' table at lunch after Tom Dawson invites Savannah to sit with him. A few days later, Dustin and his friends see Brooke, Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton, obviously noticing how good they look, even saying "Wow.", but soon see Savannah and Genevieve Ryan, who also catch their attention and whistle at them. After they leave, Dustin tells his friend that his pick-up line "Cause you fine" was lame. Then he hears cheering and finds out there's a fight going on and goes to look as Savannah and Tom stop it from happening and begin to flirt. Tom tells Dustin and the rest of the football players that he plans on asking Savannah out and makes them clean the lunch table, then watches and cheers as Tom confesses to her then sees Brooke and Sage fall off of a table into a tray full of chocolate and laughs. The next day at lunch, Dustin hears about Brooke's party of the century and decides to come. At the party, Dustin is dressed up as a zombie. We find out that Brooke is paying Dustin and his friends to tell her when Savannah, Sage and Tom get to the party. Brooke asks where they are to which Dustin replies with "Uh, I dunno. In the crowd somewhere?" He then sees Savannah arrive with Genny and Angelina Davis with their new looks then dances with his friends. While standing by the punch table, Savannah comes over to him and asks him if he's seen Tom and he tells her he saw him go upstairs with "some girl" and asks her to dance with him, indicating that he likes her, but Savannah quickly turns down his offer saying she has to go and he mumbles to himself that he never gets the girl. Soon after, he sees Savannah's necklace on the floor beside him. During the slow dance dedicated to Sage and Brooke's 3rd year anniversary, the music cuts off and Brooke kicks everyone out of her house in tears and Dustin leaves with everyone else. Season 2 After the party, Dustin sits at lunch with his usual group of friends and sees that Brooke came back and has a new boyfriend named Malcolm. Relationships [[Sage Bond|'Sage Bond]]' '- One of Dustin's best friends and captain of the football team. [[Tom Dawson|'Tom Dawson']] - One of Dustin's best friends. 'Chase '- One of Dustin's best friends that he is always seen with. Chase is the ex-boyfriend of Alicia Hamilton. 'Savannah Reed '- Dustin's possible crush who doesn't seem to fall for him. Trivia * Dustin is probably one of the only ones in the school who didn't seem to believe any rumors about Savannah. * This is probably because he seems to like Savannah. * He is friends with Savannah on Fishbook. * He has a pet cricket. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Characters: Season 2 Category:Secondary Characters: Season 1 Category:Males